


Assassin in sun and straw

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Alex's crush on the background, Clothes Shopping, Gen, Summer, Trans Alex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Even as others enjoy their time on the paradise that exists at Lewis, someone has yet to join them.





	Assassin in sun and straw

Summer came at long last, with a decent amount of the Halidom taking the opportunity to travel to the beaches at Lewis Island in order to fully enjoy the sun, delightfully having fun in their swimsuits.

… Well, most of them, at least.

Although she came along, Alex stood some decent distance away from everyone else, outside of the sand and near some of the place’s shops. She truly only came to look out for Elisanne, who was playing on the water alongside others with the biggest smile on her face. The fact the assassin wasn’t there while the Barbary incident happened was bad enough, but everything was fine now. The Paladyn didn’t invite Alex to join in, and that’s how Alex knew she truly was still her friend. After all…

“Hey, Alex! Aren’t you gonna shift into your summer clothes too?”

The assassin cursed internally the way she got lost in thoughts, as Euden, with his hoodie, beige shirt and shorts, even if he was still fully covered, he certainly was much more weather appropriate than her. One or two scars, and even a burn mark adorned his body here and there, but the prince showcased his optimism as much as always.

“Hello, Euden. I don’t have any, so I’m sitting out. That’s all.”

“What? Really?” He asked, surprised. “Alright then! Come on, one of the stores here sells some, I’ll buy them for you!”

“E-Euden! No, wait!”

And so, before she could break free from his grip, she was inside the dreaded place.

* * *

“I don’t know much about fashion, and this area in special is as far from something I know as I can be, but the store owner recommended some. What about… This one?”

“Pass.”

“Ok, then… This! It’s apparently the current hit!”

“Too flashy. Pass.”

“Something more subdued, then… Aha! What about this shade of blu-”

“Euden.” Alex sharply and coldly said, stopping the back-and-forth at once. “I don’t have a swimsuit, and I do not want one. Thanks for your attempts to help me, but this is enough for me.”

“Wait!” He held her arm, stopping her from leaving, which made the anxiety inside her increase further. “Please, tell me why. Everyone in the beach is having fun! Even Vice swapped his clothes for something appropriate! Well, he’s still carrying his cloak around, but he got himself some swimming trunks! I just want you to have fun with us here, like you’ve been having in the Halidom.”

“I can’t. Not here. My body-” Alex shut herself up, noticing she let slip something important.

“… Your body? What is it? Are there too many scars for you to feel comfortable? We can ask Cleo to see if she can heal some of them, or maybe grab an one piece, or-”

“Euden.” Alex took a deep breath, deciding to confide on him what she had been considering telling for a while now, low enough that he would be the only one who’d hear it. “My body is closer to yours than it is to Elisanne’s. That’s why I don’t want to do this.”

A second passed before realization hit Euden, whose expression immediately turned apologetic. “Oh. Oh, I’m sorry, Alex. I’ve… I’ve been pressuring something very personal for you. Please, forgive me for forcing you to say that to me.”

“It’s alright, really. I’ve been planning on telling you for a while. Just… Please, keep this within us.”

Nodding, he asked. “Anyone else knows?”

“Elisanne, obviously. Cleo and Heinwald do so too, after enough times patching me up, and they’ve agreed to keep quiet too. Vice and Jurota suspect I’m hiding something, but they let me be. They and Aoi are who I’m gonna tell next.” She explained. “But, that’s the reason I can’t join you, Euden.”

Thinking a bit, the prince asked. “Alex. Do you want to join us?”

“Yes, I do, but… There is no way I could.”

“Not with your usual swimsuit, sure! But, hold on...” Euden looked around the store, with a new target in mind. “I considered picking this up for myself, before settling on my current one. If even then, you don’t think you’d feel comfortable, I’ll drop the subject. But, what about this?”

Alex took a look at the piece of clothing Euden picked for her, and felt a spark lit itself on her.

_ Yes… Maybe this could work. _

* * *

The summer breeze graced Alex’s face, as she held her straw hat (“it’s a free bonus, you MUST take it!”) in, and felt her sundress lightly sway in the wind. Since Euden was the one who bought it, a couple of extra undergarments were added in, so “nothing embarrassing or uncomfortable happens!”, according to the owner, with the size of his clothes being thankfully close enough to her ones for the assassin to wear it with no problems. 

Truly it was much easier to wear on the sun than her normal clothes were, and… Somehow… It just made Alex feel some interesting kind of happiness.

Elisanne looked at her, with the two sharing eye contact, and the Paladyn’s smile growing even bigger upon seeing her friend. Silently understanding the situation, she openly said. “Alex! Come join us! The water is great!”

Alex ran towards her, letting the hat finally fly free on the wind. “I’m coming, Elisanne. Hold on, I’m coming!”

For the first time in her life, Alex got to feel the salty water of the sea around her.

Doing so alongside the person she held the closest to her heart, she didn’t think she could be happier.


End file.
